


Notes from one night stands

by EleanorC



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Kenny, Established Relationship, K2 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorC/pseuds/EleanorC
Summary: When Kenny wakes up with a hang over, a black eye and a missing boyfriend, what else is he to do other than panic?





	Notes from one night stands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is a based on a random thing I scrolled past on the internet this week, but I have no clue what or where it was anymore. If someone knows, please let me know so I can credit it properly!

Kenny groaned as he woke up, his headache indicating more than just a hangover. He reached next to him for his boyfriend, but all his hand found was a paper on the other pillow.

Confused, he tentatively opened first one eye, and then the other, which was considerably more difficult for some reason, noting the curtains were still drawn. The room was still in a state of twilight despite it being- Kenny threw a look at the alarm- 11 am.

Weird, normally Kyle would have kicked his ass out of bed by now, especially on a day they were both off work, and he would definitely have opened the curtains, to punish Kenny for getting drunk after a fight.

Oh god. The fight.

It had been over something stupid, Kyle had found a bill reminder in the mail and had paid for it without telling Kenny. Kenny would have been able to get over it easily if it had been any other bill, even if Kyle knew damn well Kenny hated it when he did that, but this was Karen’s tuition. It wasn’t even that he didn’t have the money, he had just forgotten it was that time of year already.

Kenny groaned again as she sat up, looking around him. His clothes from the night before were scattered around his room, something Kyle normally wouldn’t allow either.

Kenny slowly made his way to the bathroom to get some painkillers for his hangover but stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of his own face. His right eye was swollen and completely bruised.

At least he knew now why his face was hurting so much, though Kenny had no clue why he would have fought with anyone the night before. Kenny frowned at his own image, something feeling off for some reason. He reached into the cabinet for ibuprofen and as he straightened up to fill a glass with water, he realized what was bothering him.

He had gotten in fights before, but never was it his right eye that was left black and blue, and Kenny knew only one person who hit with his left hand.

Kyle.

What the fuck did Kenny do after drinking last night?

Kenny scanned his bedroom for clues after he had taken his much-needed pain killers, his eyes falling to the scattered clothes again.

Had Kyle even slept in his apartment last night?

As soon as the thought entered his head, Kenny rushed back to the bedroom to pick up the paper he had felt on the pillow, finding it was, indeed, a note.

_Hey Lover,_

_Had fun last night?_

Kenny didn’t need to read the rest of the note.

Oh god.

Shit.

_I cheated on him last night and he found us,_ Kenny thought to himself as he rushed to his phone and dialed his (hopefully still) boyfriends phone number.

Kenny let the phone ring until it went to voicemail, but nobody picked up.

He practically ran through the front door to get to his car and drive to Kyle’s apartment, but realized as the freezing winter cold blasted into his body that he was only wearing underwear.

He was halfway back to his bedroom when a sleepy voice interrupted him from the couch.

“Dude? What the hell are you running around in your boxers for?”

Kenny stopped in his tracks and spun to find Stan sitting up on the couch, looking awfully sleepy.

Kenny ran up to Stan gripping his shoulders and shaking them slightly.

“What the hell did you allow me to do last night Stan?” He asked, his voice pitching high, “You were there to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid!”

Stan looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

Kenny let go of Stan’s shoulder in favor of grabbing his own hair, pacing back and forth past the couch.

“I don’t fucking remember what I did last night, but it must be bad ‘cause Kyle isn’t here, and I think he gave me a black eye, and my clothes are everywhere, and I must have slept with _someone_ , ‘cause there was a frikkin’ note in my bed and—”

Kenny stopped talking mid-sentence when he noticed Stan’s face was contorted from trying not to laugh. “What the fuck is so funny, dude? I messed up big time!”

Stan just held his hand up as he tried to calm himself, thinking back to the night before.

-

“Staaaaaannnnn, we hav’ta be quieetttt,” Kenny shout-whispered, leaning heavily on Stan, “Ky’s supposed to sleep here t’night, and he can’t know I’m drunk.”

Stan snorted, thinking back to the text from his best friend, requesting to keep an eye on his boyfriend while Kenny calmed down from a fight they had. Kyle obviously knew Kenny well enough to know that he would go drink his frustration away.

“Yeah well, he’s probably already asleep by now, so let’s just sneak you in, and he’ll never know,” Stan answered, not even bothering to keep his voice down and still not being as loud as Kenny was.

As Stan fished the spare key he had of Kenny’s apartment out of his pocket, Kenny suddenly stopped moving along.

“I need you t’ take me home, Ssstaan,” Kenny slurred, looking worried, “Kyle’s waitin’ for me.”

Stan raised his eyebrows. “Dude, this is your home, we’re there.”

Kenny looked slowly from Stan to his own front door and back. “Sure doesn’t look like my place,” he said.

Stan gave a big sigh, rubbing his nose between his thumb and forefinger, before turning and opening the door. “Just get in already.”

“’kay, but only for a lil’ bit,” Kenny answered, at last following Stan into the living room.

When the entered the house, Kenny gave a loud gasp. “Staaan, look! These people have such good taste, they got the same furniture as me, dude!”

Stan fought the urge to slap his own forehead as he made his way to Kenny’s kitchen to pour Kenny a glass of water. “Really? Interesting, I never noticed,” he deadpanned.

As Stan stood at the sink, Kenny explored his own kitchen as if he had never been there before.

“Seriously Stan, this is sorta creepy,” he said as he pulled open cabinets one by one, “They even have all their dishes in t’ same pla—”

Kenny cut off as he opened that one door that always got stuck with so much force he hit himself in his eye.

“Holy fucking shit,” Kenny shouted, “Stan, let’s get outta here, dis house is tryna kill me!”

“That would certainly explain all the noise,” an amused voice spoke from the entrance to the kitchen.

Stan met eyes with his best friend who was leaning against the doorway in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“I thought I asked you to keep him out of trouble,” Kyle said.

Stan shrugged. “You and I both know that’s impossible when he thinks you are mad at him.”

Suddenly, Kenny was grasping Stan’s arm again.

“Shit, dude, they found us breakin’ n’ enterin’. Let’s bail before they call the cops,” Kenny said, pulling Stan in the direction of the back porch door.

Kyle raised an eyebrow and grabbed Kenny by his other arm.

“Oh, no,” he said, “You’ve bothered Stan enough for one night, let’s get you to bed.”

Kenny started protesting, but Stan quickly realized he was too drunk to be of any real danger to Kyle, who turned his eyes to Stan again.

“Thanks dude, you can crash on the couch if you don’t feel like driving all the way back home again.” Kyle said.

Stan smiled gratefully. Supporting Kenny on the short walk from the bar had exhausted him, and he had too much to drink himself to validate driving his car back to his own apartment on the other side of town.

As Stan settled on the couch after getting the blanket Kenny kept for when Karen stayed over from the hallway closet, he could distinctly hear Kenny shout in his bedroom.

“What the hell are you doin’? Leave me alone! I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend!”

The last thing Stan heard before he fell asleep was Kyle chuckling, sounding way too happy for the situation.

\--

Kenny just stared at Stan when he finished telling him of the night before.

“Are you telling me, that I refused to let my boyfriend undress me, because I have a boyfriend?” Kenny asked incredulously, making Stan crack up again.

“And said boyfriend was very happy to hear that, by the way,” a voice sounded behind Kenny, making him turn on his heels to find Kyle walking in carrying groceries.

Kyle grinned at what Kenny could only guess was the dumb look on his face and put the bags in the kitchen before returning to gently grab Kenny’s chin in his fingers, turning his head to look at the bruise.

“Does it still hurt?” Kyle asked.

Kenny mutely nodded, still not quite believing what Stan had just told him.

“Dude, did you give yourself a concussion or something?” Kyle asked, before turning to Stan, “What the hell is wrong with him.”

“I think he can’t wrap his mind around the fact that he got drunk enough to give you trouble while undressing him, since that’s usually his daily goal.” Kenny couldn’t see Stan, but he could hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

“Hey!” He protested, turning to glare at Stan but Stan just cracked up more.

“He doesn’t remember most of last night, Ky,” Stan explained, “I just finished telling him that you did not in fact give him a black eye over him cheating on you with yourself, and that his drunk self agrees with his furniture choices.”

Kenny was about ready to disappear into the ground now, where were mysterious deaths when he needed them?

Apparently, Stan wasn’t done outing him to his boyfriend yet either.

“Oh, and there was something about a note from his mystery lover, you may wanna check that out.”

Kenny turned back to Kyle, fearing the look on his face, feeling his own burn with embarrassment, but was shocked to see that Kyle was looking at him with a very soft expression.

“I seriously love you to bits, dude,” Kyle said, before pressing a soft kiss to Kenny’s lips. Kenny melted into it automatically, embarrassment fading away.

Who cared how silly his boyfriend made him behave when it got him to kiss him like that?

They didn’t break the kiss until they heard Stan clear his throat awkwardly, and when Kenny looked over, Stan was pulling his coat on.

“I think my work here is done,” Stan said, “I’ll leave you two to it.”

Kenny had never seen Stan run away from them that fast, but couldn’t really think on it too much because Kyle’s lips on his neck were distracting him.

Kenny closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling until Kyle whispered something to his skin.

“There is something I don’t understand, though.”

Kenny took a few seconds to figure out what Kyle was saying through the fog in his brain, created by a combination of his hangover and Kyle’s hands on his skin.

“What?” Kenny asked after he processed Kyle’s words.

“How the hell did you not realize that note was from me?” Kyle asked, suddenly walking away from Kenny. When Kenny followed Kyle into the bedroom, the note was thrust into his hands, and he looked at it a second time.

_Hey Lover,_

_Had fun last night?_

_Since you have absolutely nothing to make a proper hangover breakfast with, I’m going to get groceries before you wake up. Stan brought you home last night and he’s crashing on the couch, so don’t walk around naked, please._

_Don’t worry about the mess in your room, I’ll clean it up later._

_Wait, who am I kidding, you never worry about that._

_Love,_

_p.s. I just realized I forgot my wallet at home, so I’m taking yours._

Kenny slapped the side of his face and slowly dragged it down. “I didn’t read past the first two lines,” he admitted, embarrassment back in full force.

“Seriously?” Kyle sounded skeptic.

“Yep.”

Kyle chuckled, “You really are hopeless sometimes, you know that?”

Kenny huffed, not dignifying that remark with an answer.

Kenny tensed when Kyle’s face suddenly turned serious.

“I’m sorry about the bill,” Kyle said, pulling Kenny’s wallet out of his back pocket and handing it to him. “I shouldn’t have paid for Karen’s tuition, it’s not that I think you can’t pay, I know you can. I just wanted to help out, I guess.”

Kenny accepted the wallet as he looked back down to the note, re-reading the last line. There was no _I’ll pay you back_ , and Kenny knew why. Because Kyle knew that if he tried that, Kenny would call him out on it, since Kyle never let Kenny pay him back for all those high school lunches. Kenny threw the wallet to his desk, earning a frown from Kyle, which he ignored.

“Have I ever told you, I love you to bits too?” he asked, before tackling Kyle to his bed.

 


End file.
